Truth, Dare and Pillow Fights
by Spooky1
Summary: The mandatory truth or dare story. Please stop me before I do a stuck in the turbolift!


Truth, Dare and Pillow Fights

**Disclaimers: Now my work have transferred me until they rebuild, so I'm earning again, I guess I better say this: Paramount own all characters and their ship.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Truth, Dare and Pillow Fights**

**"Ok B'el, truth or dare?" Sam Wildman asked with a mischief grin.**

**"Well Tom would kill me if I talk about any part of his anatomy so I'll go for dare"**

**"Ok, you have to run from here to the turbo lift shouting at the top of your voice that you fancy-"**

**"Neelix!"**

**"Seven," Kathryn exclaimed, "I never knew you had it in you."**

**"Seven merely raised a metal eyebrow and turned back to B'Ellanas' horrified face.**

**"I can't do that!"**

**"If you don't you owe us all a weeks rations!"**

**Residing herself to a fate worse than death if Tom ever found out about this she got up and headed for the door.**

**as B'Ellana ran up the corridor and back screaming at the top of her voice Janeway poured another round of vodkas and prayed to whoever might be listening that they wouldn't be as harsh on her.**

**"Ok Captain," B'Ellana re-entering the room, "time for revenge."**

**"Hey! it was Seven that made you do it!" Her protest was met with deaf ears as B'Ellana addressed the computer.**

**"Computer, locate Commander Tuvok"**

_**"Commander Tuvok is in his quarters"**_

**"Right Captain you have to march into Tuvoks' quarters tell him that he had better stop interrupting you and Chakotay or you will personally confine him to the brig-"**

**"What - ?**

**"And if you don't do it you owe us all a weeks rations. Each!"**

**"Remind me never to suggest this game again!"**

**The other three women pushed her out the door towards Tuvoks' quarters. Janeway almost collapsed in shock as the doors opened at her destination to reveal Tuvok, Harry, Tom and worst of all Chakotay sitting on the floor amongst a sea of of beer cans.**

**"Think about it," seven whispered in her ear, "no coffee for three weeks!"**

_**Ok Kathryn either make a complete prat of yourself or go without coffee.**_

**With that thought at the front of her mind she marched up to Tuvok, delivered her threat and marched out again.**

****

**"That has given me an idea!" Tom announced once the door had closed behind his captain,"Take up your pillows gentlemen I just declared war!"**

****

**"The look on Chakotays' face! He looked like a kid that had been told Christmas was coming early!"**

**"Great just what I need! Oh o pillows ladies!"**

****

**Whatever the men had expected when they charged into Janeways' quarters with pillows at the ready it wasn't to be knocked over before the had landed a single hit.**

**Tuvok, ever efficient and Chakotay the angry warrior were both back on there feet seconds later and were chasing the Captain and Seven across the room while Tom and Harry just a fraction of a second behind them were pummelling Sam and B'Ellana.**

**Five minutes later Janeway stood above the four unconscious figures of the men absolutely amazed. She never thought it was possible to create such a cartoon cloud of feathers, obviously the Starfleet Issue pillows weren't as good quality as she first thought.**

**"Do you think we should call the doctor?" Seven suggested.**

**"That would probably be a good idea."**

****

**After verifying that they would all be alright the EMH gave the four men hypos to wake them up.**

**"What? No let me sleep," Tom mumbled. Opening one eye he realised where he was. He shouted loudly, grabbed his pillow, vaulted the sofa a hit B'Ellana squarely in the back of her head. She quickly retaliated swung 180º and landed a hard hit in Toms stomach.**

**In the meantime the others had recovered and were back on their feet. The doctor jumped out of the way missing Tuvoks' back swing by a fraction of an inch. He quickly backed towards the door dropping the med. kit on the way.**

**"I'll just leave this here, I think you'll need it!"**

****

**Janeway woke up the next morning with a killer head ache and very sore arms. Opening her eyes slowly she spotted Chakotay lying next to her on the floor. She suffered a moment of sheer panic before all the sordid details came flooding back to her: The girly night in, that ridiculous dare, the pillow fight, the Doctor. They had all eventually all passed out from to much synthanol and pure exhaustion.**

_**The Doctor.**_** The thought came back to her and she spotted the med. kit under the sofa where it had been kicked in the chaos, retrieving it she used a hypo and managed to clear her head a bit. She surveyed the sea of bodies, feathers, broken glasses and pillows. **_**This'll take forever to clear up**_**. She flopped back on the floor besides Chakotay.**

**"Computer what time is it?"**

_**"The time is 1100 hours"**_

_**1100!**_

**"Chakotay," she whispered shaking his shoulder vigorously.**

**"I'm dreaming." Those delightful dimples appeared but his eyes remained closed.**

**"Chakotay you have to wake up now."**

**"I like this dream!"**

**"As much as I like the idea of being in your dreams, you really have to wake up now."**

**"Kathryn?" His eyes sprung open and he sat up before groaning loudly and holding his head.**

**"Here," she injected him with the hypo, "Chakotay it's 1100 hours, we're two hours late!"**

**"Your kidding aren't you?"**

**"Unfortunately not! You grab the first shower and I'll wake the others," she took the hypospray and picked her way through the debris to B'Ellana. She only had Tuvok left when her commbadge bleeped.**

_**"Doctor to Captain Janeway"**_

**"Go ahead Doctor"**

_**"You had better get to the bridge soon I don't think the Beta shift believe that you've all got food poisoning."**_

**"Understood Doctor, Janeway out. Wake up Tuvok its 1130."**

****

**Kathryn order two coffees from the replicator and wondered about tiding up the mess but she quickly changed her mind when Chakotay walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.**

**"Where is everyone?"**

**"They all went in their respective ways in major panic mode except Tuvok and Seven, of course, who calmly left stating how illogical and inefficient the situation was!"**

**"Mmm Coffee. You had better get a shower."**

**"Yes sir!"**

****

**When she made it out of the bathroom Chakotay was sitting on the sofa in a very tidy room, alas fully dressed.**

**"You tidied!"**

**A look of pure joy crossed his face when he turned to see her wrapped only in the briefest of towels.**

**"I... I... thought I'd put the time to good use after all we all contributed to it! I replicated a new uniform so I owe you some rations."**

**"Buy me dinner sometime," she padded off to her bedroom knowing to well that he was standing at the door, she dropped the towel keeping her back to him. she was sure she could hear his heart quicken, "Sit down Chakotay on the couch!"**

**Minutes later she she walked back in trying in vain to tame her hair.**

**"Perhaps I should just cut it really short."**

**"No!" he exclaimed jumping up.**

**"Chakotay?"**

**"I mean no don't cut it short it looks nice like that."**

**"A mess? Grab those PADDs will you we should get going."**

**Picking up the PADDs he headed to the door with Kathryn close behind, "well it looked nicer long but don't cut it all off!"**

****

**"Sam there is no need to apologise for last night what happens off duty has nothing to do with what happens on duty. I prefer to keep them separate."**

**"Ok Captain"**

_**Beep Beep Bob**_

**"Come in," She called handing Sam one of two cups of coffee.**

**"Captain," Chakotay smiled tossing a PADD on to the coffee table,"Plans for a re-match. 2000 hours, Saturday night, holodeck one. The members of the losing team must pay two months replicator **_**and**_** holodeck rations to the members of the loosing team, which I hasten to add will be us. Good day Captain, Ensign."**

**He walked out leaving Sam and Kathryn wondering what to do with the extra rations.**

****

**"How about that dinner I owe you?" Chakotay asked joining Kathryn in the turbolift at the end of the shift.**

**"Consorting with the enemy? Tuvok could have you for treason!"**

**"I'll take that as a yes and just for the record this is strictly off the battlefield. Both of them."**

**"Alright what are we having?" she collapsed on the couch and kicked of her boots.**

**Going to the replicator he glanced back at her and laughed, "Make yourself at home!"**

**"Mmm!"**

****

**As soon as the bathroom door closed behind Chakotay Kathryn ran through to his bedroom to grab one of his pillows and stationed herself on the left of the doorframe.**

****

**Chakotay crept to the door of the bathroom with a rolled up bath towel in his hands.**

**Within minutes Chakotay had the advantage, having discarded the towel and resorting to tickling her.**

**"Stop! Stop! Please!" Kathryn screamed having been pinned to the floor by Chakotay. Suddenly he complied but kept her pinned down she glared up at him but he just gazed back at her. Realising the intensity of their situation she used all her strength to push Chakotay off her and stand up.**

**"I'd better go, I have to be on the bridge in six hours"**

**Chakotay nodded in reply. She turned and walked straight into the door. It was all Chakotay could do not to laugh but he quickly stopped when she turned and glared at him.**

**"Janeway to engineering"**

_**"Cary here"**_

**"What's happened to the doors?"**

_**"We're not sure but we're estimating eight hours to find and repair the problem."**_

**"Well you'd better get on with it then. Janeway out."**

**"It looks like your stuck here for a while," Chakotay said coming up behind her, "care for some ice-cream?" He held a bowl of coffee ice cream and two spoons under her nose.**

**Two hours later he picked up Kathryn's sleeping form and laid her gently on his bed and went back to tidy up the dinner dishes.**

****

**"Agh! How long was I asleep?" Kathryn asked staggering out of Chakotays' bedroom.**

**"About three hours." he replied looking up from his book.**

**"Any news on the repairs yet?"**

**"Its going to be another three hours."**

**"Oh well you can have you bed back now. I won't get anymore sleep tonight."**

**"Are you sure?" He asked knowing better than to argue with her he stood up and stretched.**

**"Yeah. besides I have the couch if I need it!"**

****

**Chakotay stuck his head round the door at the sound of a thumb and a curse to see Janeway lying on the floor.**

**"Kathryn get in here!"**

**"I'm alright."**

**"Do I have to tickle you into submission?"**

**"No!"**

**"Then get in here!"**

****

**Kathryn felt the now familiar feeling of panic as she woke up for the second morning in a row next to her first officer. But this time they weren't on the floor of her quarters surrounded by feathers and several other crew members. This time they were in his bed! But luckily they had an excuse.**

_**"Torres to Janeway."**_

**"Yes Lieutenant?"**

_**"It's all fixed now."**_

**"Well thank you for your usual efficiency B'Ellana!"**

_**"My pleasure!"**_

**The Captain got up and headed for her own quarters.**

****

**"Come on Kathryn! Tell me what happened!"**

**It was Saturday night and they were heading to the holodeck with their pillows under their arms.**

**"I'm telling you nothing happened. We ate dinner, we had a pillow fight, we ate ice-cream and we went to sleep!"**

**"You mean we created all that extra work for nothing?"**

**"Yes and if you ever do that again I'll leave you o the next uninhabited planet with Vorik!"**

****

**Two hours later all eight of them had yet again collapsed. Kathryn and Chakotay were lying on a huge pile of holographic beanbags, Chakotay was leaning on his elbow gazing down at her.**

**"You know we could really start the rumour mills going lying here!"**

**"Well commander I since us girlys won, **_**again, **_**it's about time that I collected my prize! Lets really give them something to gossip about!" With that she pulled him down on top of her and kissed her with such force that he wasn't sure he would ever recover.**

**"Yes Ma'am!" he whispered in reply and kissed her back with equal passion.**

**"Captain, I do believe that logic dictate - "**

**"Security please escort Mr. Tuvok to the brig!"**

**~~~Finis~~~**

**  
****So how was it? **[][1]**spooky@awaywiththepixies.com**

**Back **[][2]**Home****  
  
Back to my **[][3]**story**** index **

   [1]: mailto:spooky@awaywiththepixies.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/spookyshaven/index.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/spookyshaven/stories.htm



End file.
